


It’s a Game of Give and Take

by Rave The Rich (RaveTheRich)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Language, One Shot, Relationship Advice, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveTheRich/pseuds/Rave%20The%20Rich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey learns that no matter how much of a tough, independent girl she fashions herself as being, it's always best to look to her partner for a helping hand and a shoulder to lean on...all from a total stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Game of Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame. This fiction is an AO3 Exclusive.

Whether serving a small village or a booming metropolis, Joys always have to be prepared for everything and anything to happen. It’s hard to fall in any sort of monotony when it comes to the field of medical care, but things can get especially slow when there is a small amount of traffic for the past several days. 

With the exception of a young couple which came in and out a few hours ago as a stopgap between one mid-sized town in the Sinnoh region and another, not much was happening. For the Nurse Joy here adjacent to the Fuego Ironworks, where few trainers stop as the area is primarily for business, she uses this space in the hope that one day; a major city will take her in and give her a challenge of an assignment.

As she laments her current lot in life, she hears commotion just outside of the door. It sounds as if two teenage girls are arguing with one another. The noise of whoever is on the other side gets louder and louder leading this particular Joy to come up with only one conclusion.

For a second, Joy thought she heard the words “Can you stand up on your own?” from the outside.

From there, she hears an exasperated, “Yes, Dawn! I’m hurt, but not that hurt! It happens when you travel like this!”

At that point, one of them opens the door; Joy only assuming that the concerned one of the pair is coming inside. A blue haired beauty with an hourglass figure wraps her right arm around the shoulder blade of an outdoorsy-looking carrot top as they slowly make their way inside. The apparent injured looks around and gets a feeling deep within her that her traveling companion made a bad choice deciding to come here. 

“Seriously, Dawn. We’re out in the middle of nowhere and this center looks like it shuts down if one person doesn’t show up. Can we please go?” she asks Dawn, practically pleading for some understanding.

“No way, Zoey!” she replies. Looking her in the eye, she further explains, “You’re hurt and it makes no sense to risk that if we can’t at least contact someone that can help us.”

Nurse Joy watches on from what amounts to the sidelines as these two continue their discussions. “I’ve been helping myself well enough for the past several hours, thank you very much.”

“Don’t be so stubborn, Zoey!” Dawn returns, much to the surprise of her comrade. “I seriously need you to just cooperate, okay? Whatever has happened to you has caused you a lot of pain. I heard that screaming from you while you were out this morning. It couldn’t have possibly come from a pinched nerve. If it did, the pain would’ve been long gone by now.”

“But, Dawn…”

“For the love of Arceus, no buts!” she says, clearly laying down the line for the other girl. “Okay, this is what it’s about, Zoey! Give and take is the name of this game. You claimed you wanted to play with me so badly, but…you keep on wanting to hold onto whatever shred of independence you have left for pride’s sake. Why? I don’t see any reason, to be honest. You lean on me just like I do you, so it doesn’t matter where we go, in my mind, as long as we’re safe and together, I think we’re fine.”

Talk about swallowing pride, Zoey has had to do a lot of that in a matter of about two minutes. Truth be told, Zoey leg is hurting her quite badly, and she doesn’t believe it amounts to something as simple as a pinched nerve or a leg cramp for the same reasons Dawn told her. “You’re right,” she answers, which is somewhat difficult for the proud girl, though enough time with Dawn means that she’s learning. If she didn’t, would the other girl put up with her this long? Hardly.

Joy can only keep on watching so as not to appear to peer into the private lives of these two. Despite that, her oath to help and assist in the care of those in need cannot be compromised. Walking up to the two girls, she interjects herself in the conversation, saying, “I don’t mean to interrupt the two of you, but I couldn’t help but hear about your injury. Will you be all right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Zoey admits. “I tripped and fell while getting my fishing gear and the nearest emergency room isn’t very near at all.”

“No worries,” Joy tells Zoey as she further elaborates, “I can make a call to that ER you were talking about and until they arrive and give you the proper care, you two are welcome to one of our rooms. We have them available for reasons just like this.”

“Oh, thank you, Nurse Joy,” Dawn speaks for her and Zoey. “That’s very kind of you.”

“I’ll just get the keys and leave you two be,” she says as she goes behind the counter to get one of four keys on a series of hooks. Once she grabs one key, she heads back over to the teens gives them the key and says, “This one goes to room number three. And for—I believe it’s Zoey, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“I’m sure you’ll learn this soon, but being in love is all about learning when to give in and accept reality for what it is. I’ve hardly seen either of you, but I can tell you’ve got a good one here. She brought you all this way just to make sure you were all right. She should be appreciated, but I think you get that now…in fact, I’m sure you do.”

A look of uncertainty and shock is shown upon Zoey’s face for a moment before she attempts to ask how Nurse Joy knew that the girl she was arguing with was actually her girlfriend, but Dawn carries her off before she can get her full question out to Joy.

Though it’s pointless given that they and the center supervisor are the only three inside this building right now, Zoey softly asks the other girl, “Were we that obvious, Dawn? Even to complete and total strangers, do we look that much like a couple?”

“Yes; all that and then some, but don’t worry,” she assures her while giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Next time, you’ll just have to be safer so I don’t have to carry you like a damsel in distress.”

Zoey, knowing that Dawn is right on the money with that description, can only huff in response, with a light interjection of ‘smart-ass’ to boot as they both come towards the door.

Hearing that, Dawn reminds her girlfriend of who’s in control. “You know, I could drop you right now, Zoey.”

“I know,” she responds, adding, “If advice is any indication, though, at least Nurse Joy will have my back. I’ll shut up.” 

“Wow, you are learning!” Dawn exclaims, feigning surprise as she props Zoey up before opening the door.

Zoey, looking back at Dawn, says, “Thanks, and I’d only want to learn all of this with you.”

“Aw. Thanks, Zoey,” she replies, picking her girlfriend up again before placing her on the bed and shutting the door, ridding the duo of any further distractions or surprises before the ambulance arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I made several years ago for a gift to someone and never got published...until now. Hope you enjoy and review!


End file.
